Merlin Returns
by LadyBrannon
Summary: Sequel to Merlin, Leave Us Alone. Draco and Ginny remember nothing of their marriage. Ginny is Pregnant.
1. Merlin Returns: Chapter 1

_I'm back! I now live approximately 1500 miles from where I used to live, but I *have* been writing! Here is proof…! I hope you like the third and *final* installment in my Merlin Trilogy. This story is called Merlin Returns…hmm, I wonder why? I will not tell. I will not tell. *smile* _

_This is the first entry to the new story. If you have not read **Merlin's Oath** and **Merlin, Leave Us Alone**, you WILL BE LOST! Please read that first! Thanks. _

_The story will, as usual, focus on Draco and Ginny. Please let me know what you think. It means a lot to me and helps me be a better writer. It also makes me write more quickly…not a plea for reviews, just the truth. _

_My Betas…Alinora, Rob and NymphadoraTonks1 are the best. Any remaining errors are mine and probably due to lack of sleep, excitement about posting, or laziness…_

_Again, I have no claim in anyway to the HP Dynasty. I just like to play in a fantasy land where Draco and Ginny are together and happy against all odds! *smile* _

Merlin Returns- Chapter 1 

Ginny Weasley found herself lying in the infirmary. Sitting beside her was her family, friends and her arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. 

Well, he was supposed to be her arch nemesis, but to hear her parents tell it…they were married! Married! Could you imagine? Married to Draco Malfoy! 

At that moment, Ginny recalled something else. She was pregnant with his child. Dear Merlin! That meant shehad_ SLEPT_ with him. She had to remind herself to breathe at this point. It was becoming too much to take in. Apparently, it had not gone unnoticed by the others in the room. 

"Mrs. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said, as Ginny cringed, "Are you worse? Do you need a breathing spell placed on you? You are not feeling any unusual twinges or cramps in your abdomen are you?" 

"No, my stomach is all right, Madame Pomfrey. I'm just trying some breathing techniques to –umm- try to relax and take everything in." She assured the matronly woman. At the woman's understanding nod, Ginny let out the small breath she had been holding. It would not do to upset everyone around her; it would probably prolong the nightmare. 

The silence resumed and lingered for a long time. It was as if they were playing the Quiet game, waiting to see who could last the longest without making a sound; the game could go to anyone at this point.

After what seemed like hours, Draco began shuffling his feet. He then cleared his throat and began speaking, "So, Ginny and I are married. We were married due to an old Wizarding Bond called Merlin's Oath. We actually liked one another. Grew to love one another, defeated Merlin when he returned as a 'Billy Bad Ass,' and now are having our first child? Then, because we pissed Merlin off while he…she…-ummm whatever was still in his evil state, Merlin removed the Oath from us and now we remember nothing. Did I understand all of this correctly? Am I missing anything here? 'Cause I would surely hate to be left in the dark or feel helpless." It was apparent that Draco was becoming agitated and incredibly annoyed. 

Professor Snape, who had been standing in the background moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. 

"Draco, I know this is hard to take in, but, believe me, Professor Dumbledore is doing everything he can to rectify the situation." 

"I'm sure he is. However, that still does not help me with my current situation, now does it? I am married to a person that I am pretty sure I have negative if not hateful feelings toward, I have lost my parents, and I have nowhere to go. It is summer and I am underage." 

"Draco, dear, you are always welcome to stay with us at the Burrow," Molly Weasley said with true, loving compassion in her voice. 

Draco sneered at her. He curled his top lip and practically spat, "I do NOT need sympathy from a Muggle-loving, ridiculously poor woman such as yourself!" 

There were gasps heard throughout the room. Ginny Weasley, despite the earlier dizzy spell, jumped from the bed, grabbed him by the top of his robes and shook him as hard as she could. It was a strong grip. Draco's head flailed around at her movements. 

"How dare you, you evil, bastard. At least she has a heart, unlike your ice cold family. We may not have money, but we have something you never will."

"Ginny, let go of him this instant!" Mrs. Weasley forcefully ordered her youngest child, "He is confused and hurting. You do not need to make it worse. Besides, I taught you to be a lady. Show it!" She paused a moment and then continued, "Albus, he is correct; he is underage." 

'Actually, according to Wizarding Law, a married wizard cannot be considered underage. Therefore, Draco, you may return to your home, Malfoy Manor. However, I must ask that you take your wife with you, not only for her safety, but your unborn child's as well."

"Not in this lifetime," Ginny informed the room at large. 

"Oh yes, you will, Ginny Weasley Malfoy." This, surprisingly enough to Ginny and Draco, coming from Molly Weasley, "You will…"

"I have to agree with your mother, Ginny. You belong with your husband and the father of your baby, and_ that_ is where you will be." Arthur Weasley added, his tone making it clear there would be no more discussion on the matter. 

"I don't recall asking the Weaselette to my home." Draco sneered at the red-headed family. 

"You didn't. I am_ telling_ you," Dumbledore sternly remarked. "Now, get your things and get to the manor, both of you. Professor Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I will drop by randomly to make _sure_ things are going well….as I am sure they will be. Correct?" 

Draco and Ginny nodded in agreement to the man's words, got up and were led from the room by Professor Snape. He took them to the rooms they supposedly shared during their 'Happy" time. 

Ginny was rather taken back at the room before her. It was a small living area that actually looked quite homey. There were books scattered around with throws randomly lying on the back of a chair, but had obviously been wrapped around someone at some point in recent time. The fire in the fireplace simply added to the warmth already found in the room. 

"Go on and get your things, Ginny," Professor Snape gently sniped. 

She gave him another startled glance, nodded in agreement and went to the room that Draco was also currently in. 

Draco sneered and practically hissed at her as she walked into the room. Ginny returned the sneer and huffed into the room. She grabbed her trunk and threw her things in it as fast as she could. If they broke, she'd fix them later. She was sure it would give her something to do while maintaining a half-mile distance from Malfoy at ALL times. Thinking this, she threw her things even harder praying that she would have to repair everything and that it would take _a very long time_. 

Soon enough, Ginny, Draco and Professor Snape had flooed (for the sake of the baby) to Malfoy Manor. Ginny lightly tripped as she came out of the grate, but, to everyone's surprise, was quickly caught and righted by Draco. He gave her a long look, stood back and mumbled gruffly that her room would be up the stairs, fifth on the left. 

Ginny, feeling quite oddly with the entire ordeal, simply nodded and began the ominous trek up to her room. She withdrew her wand and whispered a quiet, "Wingardium Leviosa," and could tell that her trunk was floating behind due to all the rattling items in it. 


	2. Merlin Returns: Chapter 2

Hello All!  First off, my Fantastic Beta, Alinora, is up to her eyebrows in a work situation. She has this chapter, but no time to Beta. For the first time that I can recall, I am going to post un-Beta'd material…mainly because after all these wonderful reviews, I would feel guilty otherwise. Once I get the changes from my Beta, I will re-upload the chapter. Until then, enjoy the chapter…mistakes and all! LOL! 

Also with the overwhelming response to the return of Draco and Ginny in the Merlin series, I'd like to take a moment to say my thanks to a few people: 

kneh13: My first reviewer on this story! Thank you! I hope you continue to think that it is interesting. I have lots of surprises in store for you! 

hallee87: I am so thrilled you like it. Thank you! Here's the second chapter…I hope you like this even more! LOL! 

piper-h-99: I will! I promise! See, here's a new chapter already! LOL! Thanks for taking the time to write a review!  

Blackbow: I try to update as soon as I can! I promise! So…here's another chapter! Thanks!

MerlinHalliwell: Your review made me so happy! To know that someone enjoys my stories so much and is looking forward to the continuation…makes my day! Thank you! 

TrulyLovly: *blushes* Thank you for such kind words and sentiments. It is people like you that I write for. Thank YOU! 

red ruby slippers: I'm so glad that you like it already. This story will be a little different from the rest…so I hope you continue to like it! Thanks so much! 

Ferretlover: Thanks! I know it was short, but it was the best place to end it; so I did. I try to keep my chapters around 1500 words and this was just slightly short…I'll try harder just for you! 

Stella7: Warmer, huh? Soon, but not too soon. They have a lot of ground to make up. Thanks for the review! It made my day! 

GinnyDracoFan: Thanks so much for the kind sentiments. They were so nice of you to say. I love the fact that you like my stories! I hope I continue to make stories that you enjoy! Thank you so much for the review! 

pixydust3: Yes, FINALLY! I was missing it myself, truth be told! I hope you enjoy this final installment of the trilogy! I look forward to your reviews…so continue to let me know what you think, okay.

Yummersracin: Thanks you so much! I rather like the beginning of this story myself. It has a lot of potential! And I love writing it! 

Gjess86: WOW! You read the other two in a go? WOW! This third story, I think, will be just as exciting. And, I believe, you have touched on something very important…what will the child of Ginny and Draco be like? HMMMM… Thanks so much for your review and kind words! 

legally-blonde1: Your review made me smile! The thought that people are that excited to read my work…is just absolutely flattering! Thank you so much! 

Lisa: Hi Lisa! I was wondering where you were…As always, your reviews make me feel so happy! You are so kind! I am absolutely thrilled that you like the story so far. You touched on my favorite part of chapter 1…the emotions are there, just hidden. So Draco couldn't help but react when she almost fell. Glad you caught that! Hugs!  

AmericanGirl1114: This update is **_just for you_** and your wonderful review, which made me grin like the Cheshire Cat! Thank you so much! Please continue to let me know what you think! 

Chapter 2: Merlin Returns 

            Ginny, at first, had been dumbfounded by the ostentatious decorations in Malfoy Manor; however, after spending hours with the House Elves- that half mile rule being firmly enforced- she had learned that Narcissa Malfoy had nothing better to do with her time than decorate, redecorate and then start all over again. To be honest, it was amazing that the house still flowed well in it's décor. That was why Ginny was currently sitting in the second floor library reading all she could about Medi-wizardry. She refused to become a prisoner in this marriage. She might be married to the git, but she _would_ have a life of her on. 

            She had also contacted Madame Pomfrey about her ideas, but was assured that nothing could be done until she had the baby. She was also warned that she may not want to study Medi-wizardry after the birth of her child. She might want to stay with the child. That, apparently, happened to a lot of witches trying to become Medi-witches that had families. Ginny had thanked her for her time, but suspected that Dumbledore had a hand in the negative vibes she had received from Pomfrey. 

            It had now been three weeks since that fateful day where she awoke married to Draco "Bloody" Malfoy. Dumbledore and her parents were as good as their word; they had visited every few days to make sure the tenants were still alive. 

            Draco, for the most part, had been ignoring her. And that was fine with her. They saw each other, on a good day, only for meals, as the House Elves insisted on all meals being served only once and in the dining room. Ginny was positive that Dumbledore had some hand in this too. This was solidified when, after an unnaturally short visit from Dumbledore, Dobby was revealed gaily waving at them from the lessening green flames in the hearth from Dumbledore's departure. 

            Dobby made sure to stick around during the meals encouraging conversation between the two. 

            "Dobby is so glad to see Miss Weasley-Malfoy in her pretty red dress. Don't you agree, Master Malfoy?" 

"Master Malfoy, Dobby likes Miss Weasley-Malfoy's hair, don't you?" 

            "Miss Weasley-Malfoy, Dobby likes Master Malfoy's grey robe. It matches his eyes, don't you agree?" 

            "Master Malfoy, you look so handsome in the sunset, the pink hues catching on your silver hair. Quite fetching don't you agree, Miss Weasley-Malfoy?" 

            That particular one had caught both Draco and Ginny's funny bone. Ginny had caught Draco's eye, and they both had stifled snorts behind their hands. It had also led to the first civil words exchanged between the two since arriving at the manor, Ginny remembered somewhat fondly. 

            "Well?"

            "Well what?" 

            "Don't I look handsome with pink hues catching in my silver hair?" Draco deadpanned with a semi-serious glint to his eyes. 

            Ginny's sarcastic retort dissolved into giggles at his expression; Draco had guffawed. They finished their dessert in silence, but a pleasant silence. As she left the table that night, Draco had wished her a 'Good Evening.' 

            Ginny's train of thought was probably coming from that fact that once again they found themselves sitting at another meal, today's delight, the ever present, but still wonderful, fish and chips. That was until she smelled them. Something about the smell of grease from the fish and chips completely turned her stomach…completely. 

            She hastily pushed back from the table and ran for the closest lavatory. Unfortunately the best she could do was the ceramic umbrella holder in the foyer. Ginny rabidly threw the umbrellas out of the container and onto the pristine marble floor. She had barely turned back before she lost the contents of her stomach into the ceramic pot. She dry heaved a few times and then felt fairly fine. As she straightened up, she noticed that Draco was standing not five feet away. For some reason, probably because she had just ruined the ceramic umbrella pot and thrown up in front of Draco, she found herself on the defensive. 

            "What?" she hoarsely barked out. Her tone was unfriendly; her stance was out right defensive and ready to attack.

            Draco shrugged as if he was completely apathetic and said, "Nothing, just making sure you weren't dying. Dumbledore, your parents and Snape would beat me to a bloody pulp if you died on my watch." 

            The snort that erupted from Ginny's mouth was not only rude, but very un-lady like.  And, of course, Molly Weasley had heard it all. 

            "Honestly, Ginny, no wonder he thinks all Weasley's are poor, rude mouthed hooligans. You lot never show him anything but those traits. Draco, dear, how are you doing?"

            To Ginny's complete shock, Draco walked over, shook Molly's hand, and said, "Fine. I'll leave you to deal with Ginny, shall I? She seems to be suffering from Morning Sickness despite the time of day." 

                        As he walked off, Ginny couldn't help stare in shock. Where in the hell had that person come from? Because it sure wasn't Draco Malfoy. 

            "Yes, that is Draco Malfoy!" her mother said. 

            This startled Ginny even more; apparently, her mother was now a bloody mind reader. 

            "Not a mind reader either, just a good Mother that knows how to read her children. Ginny, can I ask you a question?"

            Still reeling from the past few minutes, Ginny simply nodded her agreement. 

            "Why do you think I am so nice to Draco?" 

            Ginny honestly hadn't thought about it, so she said as such. She had been more focused on her day to day with Draco…mostly trying to ignore him, half-mile rule and all.

            "Do you think I pity him?" 

            Ginny pondered for a moment, and said, "Yes, I think in some ways you do pity him. Where is this going?" 

            "Stick with me here, Ginny, for just a few more minutes, all right? Do you think I am nice to him because I pity him?" 

            "It would stand to reason, if you pity him." 

            "Logical, but missing a lot of information to make a more educated hypothesis."

            "So, I am wrong," Ginny asked. 

            "Not wrong, just under informed. You see, Ginny, you will learn soon that there are some things that can never be changed, especially about being a Mother. If Draco Malfoy had EVER treated you disrespectfully while he has been your husband, _ever_, as a Mother I would not and could not be nice to him. Civil, yes, nice, no. What does that tell you about him?" 

            'That he has you fooled." Ginny quickly retorted.

            "Was I really that easy to fool when you were little?" Molly asked; her mouth tilted in a small humored smile. 

            "Umm-no," Ginny responded. Memories of her getting caught doing Fred and George's requests, and Molly punishing all three flooding her mind. 

            "Then why would you think he was fooling me? Because he is a Malfoy? That is downright prejudiced…something that I would have thought you would have lost a feeling for a long time ago being a poor Weasley and all." 

            Ginny looked at her mother in shock. Sometimes the truth, stated bluntly, still caught you off guard, and Ginny had certainly been caught off guard. Molly, watching all the emotions flitting across her daughter's face, took that instant to make her point, "Draco Malfoy is a good man. He is the father of your child. Isn't it time you stopped being judgmental and get to know him…really know him?" 

            With that said, Molly Weasley left her daughter to her musings and flooed back to the Burrow. 

            It took Ginny until morning to work out her thoughts on the conversation with her mother. When she went to breakfast that morning, Draco Malfoy was greeted by a different woman. 


	3. Merlin Returns: Chapter 3

Hello All! Here's Chapter 3…As requested, it is longer. I think about 550 words longer than the last. *grin* But first, a few words to my wonderful reviewers…

kneh13: Well, she wants to be a "knock out." Does that count? LOL! This chapter…is interesting. Let me know what you think. And don't worry; all will be explained…eventually! *smiles* 

legally-blonde1: You will have to let me know what you think of the "different" Ginny. Also, I made it longer! *dances around* See, I can do it! *smiles* 

Red-Ruby-Slippers: It's coming! LOL! Let me know what you think of Ginny in this chapter. 

AmericanGirl1114: Don't worry, I laughed too. In fact, I've done something a lot like that…but let's not go there. *smile* Your reviews are fantastic. Keep 'em coming. They are very helpful. Thanks!

Stella7: Cravings are always a strong possibility and they can allow for some comic relief as the pregnancy continues. So be watching for some weird items! *grin* 

Ferretlover: You have no idea how happy your _review_ made ME! Thanks! Let me know what you think of Ginny in this chapter. 

SamiJo: Thank you for sticking with me. I am sure there were times you were wondering what in the world I was doing! LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little different! *smile* 

Yummersracin: I shall take that trust and make the best story I can. Hmmm, makes me wonder what you will think of this chapter though. *smile* 

pixydust3: And you have it…A longer chapter! See…ask and you receive! LOL! Thanks for the long time support! 

Tyleet87: I'm afraid there will be a lot of "unexpected" in this story. They have a lot to muddle through. They are in a horrible situation. Were you really disappointed with the end of Merlin, Leave Us Alone or just shocked? Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. *smile* 

hallee87: Thanks. I liked that chapter a lot too. Let me know what you think of this one. 

Jen: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! From the beginning? Thanks! *grin* I understand about being shy. I used to be very shy when I was younger. But here, feel free to speak up. You are amongst friends! 

XxDrAcOs-XO-AnGeLxX143: I'll try not to abandon the story! *smile* I know I hate it when my favorite fanfics are not updated often, so I try not to keep you guys waiting too long. Thanks for the very nice review! It made my day! Let me know what you think of this chapter…

Lisa: LOL! Five, huh? I shall endeavor to do better! *grin* And Molly…isn't that so freaky when your mom does that? I'm glad to know I am not the only one that has a Mom that can do that! Let me know what you think of this chapter…

Heather: Okay, you made me laugh out loud (much too loud for the standard LOL). There was a bit of a twist at the end of Merlin, Leave Us Alone, wasn't there? Ginny will have a rough chapter here. Let me know what you think.  

Chapter 3: Merlin Returns 

The Ginny Weasley Malfoy that came down the stairs the next morning was very different than the one that had gone to her bedroom the night before. The world had never seen this Ginny; didn't even know she _could_ exist – or so Ginny had thought. Her head was held high, her stance oozed confidence, and she commanded the room the minute she walked in. 

Then again, that may have had something to do with what she was wearing. 

Ginny was impressed. Draco's jaw was practically on the floor. The two House Elves serving breakfast were frozen in place. One was pouring milk that was now flowing over the sides of the glass onto the expensive, raw silk tablecloth. The other was frozen mid-scoop, getting jam for Draco's toast. 

She had thought long and hard the night before about her mother's comments and had decided to try to get to know Draco Malfoy better. But then she had had a serious case of nerves around daylight. As the intensity of the sunlight had grown in her room, so had the feeling that Ginny would never be able to get, let alone keep, Draco's attention. And that was when she had derived the most ingenious plan: become what Draco most desires. 

Thus, she had mentally identified and summed up every girl that Ginny had ever seen him with.  Ginny took special care to recall the formal wear that some of the girl's had worn. After getting the image of the perfect woman, for Draco of course, firmly in her mind, she transfigured some of her more demure clothes and had the perfect outfit ready to go. 

Now she found herself standing in the entry to the breakfast room, with not much more than a smile on. She was wearing a shocking pink dress that dipped quite low into her moderate cleavage and barely clung to the firm roundness of her breasts. One false move and everyone in the room would know Ginny's bosoms…well, like buddies. Bosom Buddies. 

The length of the dress was not what one would consider discreet. In fact, it barely covered her well-toned ass…hem hem…assets in the southern part of her body. Should Ginny need to do anything more than walk, the dress would go on a very revealing ride northwards. 

She had, in her preparations, found an old witch magazine in her nightstand called Witch One. Ginny was familiar with the title, but little more. She did know that Lavender and Parvati, girls in Ron's year, had used the magazine as a much as their Divinations book; so she thought it a good place to get fashion advice. 

Draco, she could tell, was in shock at seeing her this way. But it was also apparent that Draco liked what he saw. Those sexy, grey eyes were bright with a hunger she had never seen before. It made her stomach flutter just a bit. Something she hadn't felt since Harry.

Harry! She was in love with Harry! What was she doing? How could she betray the man of her dreams with his enemy? And did she just say "sexy" and "Draco" in the same thought?

Ginny was about to burst into tears and was turning to run, when Draco hoarsely said, "Ginny, where did you-umm-find that outfit?" 

Ginny stopped; her back facing Draco. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Geez, when was this emotional roller coaster ever going to stop? She was pregnant with Draco's child. She was MARRIED to Draco. Harry was no longer an option.  This was her life. She put on a brave smile and turned around to face her husband. 

"I made it. Like it?" 

"Made it?!" he sneered, "You are a Malfoy. We buy!" 

"I know, but after talking to Mom last night, I wanted something special for this morning…for you. I had to make it."  Ginny then asked, "You didn't say if you liked it...," with a sultry tilt to her nutmeg-colored lips. 

"I don't know what to think," he said, clearly at a loss with the girl before him. "It isn't your normal attire," Draco finally responded. She could tell he was trying to read her actions and was coming up blank. 

"Nope, it isn't. So do you like it?" she asked again, her sultry lips now with a soft pout. 

"I really am in a tough situation here, Ginny," Draco remarked, a look of apprehension on his face. 

"Why is that, Draco?" she inquired, a slight questioning glint in her eyes. 

"Well, if I say 'yes,' you'll fly off and say that I only want you for your body. However, if I say 'no,' then I don't want you at all!" he said shaking his head in frustration.  He stood from the breakfast table and pushed back. 

Draco then did the oddest thing. He began walking out of the room, mumbling on and on about treacherous women and their games, and strode past Ginny into another part of the Manor. Now, Ginny's jaw was the one on the floor. 

What in the hell had just happened? Wasn't she the epitome of the girl's that Draco had dated at Hogwarts? Didn't she look good in the dress? What had she done wrong?

Ginny dropped down into her chair, put her hands in her head, her eyes full of unshed tears and began pondering the situation further. 

The House Elves made an attempt to serve her breakfast, but she hurriedly shooed them away. She needed peace and quiet to figure out her mistake. 

After a few moments, she thought she had it. Draco, with his good looks, was probably used to women throwing themselves at him. So it would take more than a sexy dress to get his motor running. 

She stood up, wiped her eyes, rubbed her hands up and down her sides to make sure the dress was in all the right places, held her head up high, and went to claim her man. 

Every time Ginny's heels clicked on the marble floor, she gained confidence that she was doing the right thing. 

*click* 

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

*click* 

_I am going to do this. I am going to do this. I am going to do this. _

*click*

_I am doing this. I am doing this. I am doing this.   _

_._

*click* 

_We need to work at being with each other. I am doing the right thing._

*click* 

_I'm going to blow this man's mind. He'll never look at another woman as long as he lives._

Before she knew it, her walk was as confident as her thoughts, her head was held high and she was pushing open the door to Draco's study. 

If one could walk sternly, she would have been. There was a power about her, and it was focused on Draco Malfoy, completely focused. Ginny bit back a smile at the look on Draco's face; his face was a hyperbole of shock. 

When Draco tried to say something, he was cut off by a very determined Ginny that gently reached forward, pushed lightly upwards and closed his mouth. Surprising even herself with her new found boldness, she straddled his thighs and began lightly stroking, with both hands, the baby fine, blond hair. She pushed some out of his face, left her hands in his hair, leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Then Ginny dropped just a tad and brought her lips to the end of the nose. She could already feel the warm, wet gasps of air coming in and out of Draco's slightly opened mouth. And, she had to admit, she had that flutter in her stomach again. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. She locked her eyes with his and gazed intently in them. Draco's eyes had that hunger in them again, and it made her feel even more powerful. 

As Ginny gently placed her lips to his, an all-consuming heat spread from her lips and across her face. She could feel the heat rising and knew that she was flushed…with desire. Then she almost fell off Draco when he licked her bottom lip and encouraged her lips apart. Ginny rocked to the left and soon felt two hands on each side of her, one warm and very close to one of her breasts. The feel of his warmth there sent a tingle through Ginny she did not ever remember having before and her nipples became erect. It felt so good.

But it didn't stop there. Oh no. Now Draco's tongue was exploring hers and there were sparks with each light touch. She softly moaned. She heard his answering moan, and she shifted to get closer. She wanted to be with him, one with him. And she wanted it now. But before she could begin to touch him in other areas, she was pulled from her lust by Draco firmly grasping her upper arms, lifting her off of him and pushing her away.   
  


"Wha- What?" Ginny asked, shock on her face. 

"No. NO. and NO!" Draco firmly said, "I will not do this. You think a dress is going to change everything? You think a few sultry looks and some 'come hither' glances are going to bring us together again. Well you can think again, _Weasel_. I don't know what your mother said to you, and, quite frankly, I don't care. But I have more respect for myself than this! I am not going to fall in your arms because everyone bloody well expects me to. You might be a goody-goody and want to please everyone, but I live for myself. I respect myself." His arms were waving frantically to emphasize his words.

Ginny saw red at his words and the Weasley temper kicked in.

"Respect," Ginny spat, "What would a Malfoy know about respect? I was simply trying to make this work. But that's fine, I tried, which is more than you can say, Ferret Boy."

"Ferret Boy!? Ferret Boy!? You…red-headed, second-hand wearing bitch!  A Malfoy is worth ten of you." 

"Well then I guess I _am_ better than you since I have _your _child inside of me…a Malfoy, I'm told. So bow before me, you snobbish prick! Go on, BOW! You want to play the bloodline game; I swear to you that I will win…every time. Why? Because my heart beats blood through my veins, you son of a Bitch, all you have is a stone where your heart should be…" 

Draco sneered evilly towards her and, with an arrogant head turn, walked out of the room and slammed the door. 

The sound jerked Ginny out of her focused tirade. She looked around, saw the fireplace and knew she had to leave. She ran to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and cried "The Burrow!" as she threw the powder to the ground.

She was instantly swept up in a green vortex and focused on getting out at the correct grate. She recognized the Burrow and made her exit, a bit smoother than the last time. 

"Mother!" she said, as she pushed the swinging door and walked into the kitchen. 

Her mother was in the middle of rearranging some dishes and, if Ginny hadn't reacted quickly, they would have all fallen to the floor and shattered. 

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley gasped, as her hand flew to her chest, "You scared the Magic out of me!" 

Ginny, despite being so hurt and confused, grinned. She walked to her mother and gave her a big hug. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back. Ginny stayed that way, nestled in the arms of her mother, for as long as she could. 

But it didn't last nearly long enough. It ended when Molly pulled slightly back and, with tears in her eyes, asked, "Ginny, what's wrong?" 

"I need a girl's opinion. Where is Hermione? Is she out by the lake with Ron?" 

"Oh my," Molly Weasley said, as a single tear slid down her cheek, "Ginny, would you talk to me instead?"

"I think I'd rather talk to Hermione, if that's okay with you."

"Honey, it would be all right with me, but it's impossible!" Molly sniffled out as a few more tears fell.

"Impossible? What do you mean?" 

"Ginny, I don't know how-oh, Ginny-Sweetie, she's dead."

Ginny jerked away from her mother. "No, no that is wrong. She is not dead. Is it your pleasure to rip my heart out? Is it everyone's pleasure to rip me apart?" she screamed. 

"Ginny," a new, quiet voice said from the back entry door. 

"What?" she whispered to her brother, Ron. He was looking at her with sad eyes. Ginny knew then that it was true. 

"Hermione's dead. She isn't coming back. But she saved us and she's happy. So we should be too."

As Ron's words echoed in her head, the world seem to collapse around her.  Ginny could not take any more - the dam finally burst. Ginny Weasley Malfoy fell into her mother's arms weeping. 


	4. Merlin Returns: Chapter 4

Ha Ha! I am so into this story right now! It is practically writing itself! I love when this happens (and if you like the story, you will too as I tend to update much more quickly…). I have got several different types of comments from the last chapter. As usual, I like to address everyone personally. So let's get to it: 

_kneh13: It was interesting, wasn't it? It seems that poor Ginny and Draco cannot get their timing right. They have a long way to go…but I think you will enjoy them getting there. I hope! *smile* Yes, poor Hermione is gone and has left Ron behind. Ron will become very important to this story._

_Yummersracin: EXACTLY! Ginny was out of character (I'd also say she's a tad bit confused too, no?)! She is trying to be something she's not. And that never works with love. It will end up biting you in the Assets…and Ginny sure got bit, didn't she? Draco turned her away. *sigh* They have so far to go. Post another? I think I shall. This chapter is Dedicated to YOU, Yummersracin! _

_Heather: Hi there! I think you have nailed a big part of their problem…his Mother is no longer there to smooth things over. And yes, Draco and Ginny *did* get together too easily in the first book. Read on…I think you'll find this a bit more to your liking! *grin* _

_Red ruby slippers: You liked Ginny, huh? I have to admit I liked her to in this chapter. She seemed so real to me. She's confused and lost. The craziness of her emotions I think reflected that. _

_AmericanGirl1114: Hmmm, Ginny only knows about Merlin because her family, Dumbledore and the rest told Draco and Ginny. They decided to leave out some of the other tidbits because they thought it might be a bit much to handle…especially learning that on top of the whole Merlin issue and not remembering, they find out Ginny is pregnant. That is why she doesn't remember Hermione dying. She wasn't told that part of it. There are a few more things she is missing too. Read on… the plot is just starting! LOL! Thanks for the review! _

_Jen: Yep, I agree. I can so see Draco's face during that scene! LOL! Hopefully there will be more scenes like that ahead! *smile* _

_Lisa: There was a lot going on this chapter, wasn't there? AND there was a really cozy scene between Draco and Ginny. *smile* They have such a long way to go. Hang in there with me! Thanks for the chapter length info; I can never tell when writing. I'll try to keep them a bit longer from now on! Thanks! _

_Ferretlover: I thought you guys might like some D/G action! Yes, Ginny was definitely a bit out of character…but for valid reasons. I liked her being a bit bolder too! *smile* _

_Indigo Child: Thank you for the three lovely reviews! I always look forward to your insight on my stories. As always, you have hit the nail on the head…you understand Ginny perfectly. And yes, her little attitude change had me laughing too. *grin* As for their raging emotions, it is all I can picture right now for them. Our sweet D and G must be sooooo confused. *sigh* Hugs! Thanks again! _

_Blackbow: Hi there! Thanks for the review. I really liked this chapter myself. *smile* I thought it was funny, gut wrenching and completely emotional. Lots of action… Please continue to let me know what you think! _

_pixydust3: I know! Ack! Poor Ginny! She is going through so much! She and Draco have a lot of things to work on. This chapter might be a bit sad too… Thanks for the review!_

Chapter 4: Merlin Returns 

Ginny wept for so long that her mother slid onto the floor with her. All the while Molly kept rocking her as she had when Ginny was a child. Eventually the tears subsided. Ginny would hiccup now and then; but, the worst of the catharsis was over. 

Molly gave her daughter a sweet, motherly kiss on the top of her head and gently said, "Ginny, did you tell anyone at the Manor that you were coming here?" 

Ginny slightly shook her head no and burrowed further into her mother's arms. 

"Ginny, Draco must be worried by now. You've been here for over an hour."

Ginny simply shook her head no again. 

"Ginny, will you at least let me up so that I can let him know over the floo that you are all right?"

Ginny shook her head yes and pulled back from her mother. Her mother extricated herself from Ginny and left the room. Ginny took a moment to look around the room and realized that her brother was still there watching her with sad eyes. 

Ginny spoke for the first time, "Oh Ron! I am so sorry!" 

A tear fell down Ron's face as he got up, walked to his sister and pulled her up off the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, put his face in her hair and let his emotions go. Ginny stood there and let her brother lean on her. They had both been through so much. 

Ginny pulled slightly back from her brother when Molly walked back into the room. 

"Ginny, I talked to Draco. I told him you would be home in about an hour, okay? So, sit down young lady and tell me what this is all about. Is it Draco? Hermione? Or, as I suspect, all of the above?" 

Ginny removed herself from her brother's arms and sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table. She placed her head in one of her hands and pulled her bangs back in a move that spoke of her agitation. Molly sat down across from her and Ron moved to leave the room. 

"Stay, Ron. Please," Ginny quietly said to her brother. 

He stopped where he was for a moment, slowly turned around, shook his head 'yes' and took a seat behind Ginny. 

"Remember the talk we had last night?" Ginny asked her mother. 

Molly nodded her head in agreement and Ginny continued, "Well, I went to my room last night I thought long and hard about what you said. It's just all of this is so confusing. I mean, I remember nothing of Draco and me being happy. Bloody hell, let's be honest, I don't recall anything of it. What else don't I remember? Who the hell am I? So I thought that maybe I could become what Draco would want. I thought about all of his girlfriends at Hogwarts and that gave me some ideas." Ginny was pulled from her rambling by Ron's snort. 

"What?" Ginny asked him. 

"Just the thought of you dressing like some of the trollops he dated at Hogwarts. Made me laugh is all." Ron said with another snort. That snort quickly changed into a cough when he saw the look on Ginny's face. 

"Bloody hell, Ginny, tell me you didn't." Ron exclaimed with disbelief in his voice. 

"ymememdidmd," was Ginny's muffled replied. 

"What was that, dear? I couldn't quite make that out," Molly Weasley said, laughter evident in her voice. 

"I said that I did." Ginny huffily replied. Her brother pretended to faint from shock.

Her mother clapped her hands together gaily and said, "Well this should be quite interesting! Come now, spill the beans. Did you get the umm-desired effect?" Molly finished the sentence with some heavy eyebrow waggling. 

"Mother!!!!" Ron said. 

"What? She's a married lady. I'm a married lady. There is nothing wrong with this kind of discussion. Stop being such a fuddy duddy, Ron. Really, your sister is hardly a little girl anymore…even if she can't remember it."

"Well thanks! Here I was squeaked out thinking of my mother and sex in the same thought and now you've added Ginny to it. Could you just _obliviate_ me now…please." Ron retorted as he pushed back from the table and left the room. 

Ginny giggled and looked at her mother who had a self-satisfied grin on her face. "Mom, you did that on purpose!" 

"Yes, I did. You should see what I do to make your dad get up and leave. Men, they are so easy to manipulate. Besides, I really don't think your brother needs or wants to hear this. So I gave him a graceful exit from the room. So tell me, daughter of mine, how did _your_ manipulation go?" 

At the reminder of Draco, the smile was removed from her face and a stern frown replaced it. 

"Come now, Ginny, tell me." 

"Well it started off all right. Remember that trashy, hot pink number that your cousin- what was his name? Edgar. That was it…- Remember that hot pink number that Edgar's muggle girlfriend used to wear to the family reunion?"

Molly snorted, "How could one forget? Pink dress, boobs barely covered, everything else barely covered. Oh! And that Merlin-awful bleached blonde hair style…Man, she was something else-," Molly stopped, gave Ginny a look and continued, "So how did it look on you?" 

"Just as trashy. But you should have seen the look on his face when I walked in the room. The House Elves made a mess, glasses were overflowing and food halted mid-air. And Draco, well Draco, had this look of hunger in his eyes." 

"Hunger is good." Molly assured her daughter. 

"I thought so too. So I played into it a little. You know. I gave him sumptuous, slightly pouty lips and sultry glances. I gave him the works and then, out of nowhere, he jumps up, mumbles something about women and their games and leaves the room. I stood there dumbly as if I had been slapped. I sat down thought it through and came up with an alternative plan."

"And that plan was?" Molly prompted her daughter. 

"To go the distance. I figured that he was used to women throwing themselves at him; so I did."

"Ginny, you can't even remember your relationship with the man. So you throw yourself at him? I think you took a wrong turn somewhere in your musings. Hmmm, even though I think I know where this is going, tell me, how did it end?" 

"Well I came on to him. And trust me, he was into it. Then all of a sudden he pushed me away and said 'no' over and over. To top it all off, he proceeded to tell me that while I might be a goody-goody and willing to play nice because that was what everyone wanted, but he would not. That he respected himself." 

"Oh Ginny…," her mother said with sadness in her eyes, "How did you respond to that?" 

Ginny had two bright spots on her cheeks when she began speaking, "I told him that he didn't know what respect was."

"Ginny, did you even hear me last night? You can't keep attacking him because of who he is." 

"I know! I know!" Ginny said as she put her hands up in a defensive nature, "I was angry and I let my tongue get away from me…really away from me." 

"So you said more?" Molly inquired, although she already knew the answer. Ginny could see it in her face. 

"I said a lot more." 

"Well?" her mother prompted her again. 

"He told me that a Malfoy was worth ten of me!"

"What else do you expect the poor boy to say?" Molly sagaciously said, "You attacked his pride. Go on. Tell me what you said." 

"I told him that if that was the truth then I was worth more than him because I was carrying his child." 

Molly gasped, "Ginny Weasley Malfoy, how could you? Throwing his own child back in his face!" 

"I was angry." 

"Did you say more?" Molly asked, almost afraid to hear to answer.

'Well I might have said that if bloodlines were so important that I would always win…because I had a heart that _beat_ blood and his was made of stone." Ginny said the last part in a tapered whisper.

"Oh dear Merlin, Ginny! You need to get home and talk to Draco. Go on. I mean it! Right now! You get out of that chair, floo home and TALK to Draco. NOW!" 

Before Ginny even realized what was happening, she was pulled from her chair and hastily moved into the sitting room. Molly opened the vase of floo powder and pored some into Ginny's hands. Before Ginny knew what she was doing, she was ensconced in a swirling vortex and heading for Malfoy Manor. 

Only she never made it. 

Ginny's head was throbbing when she woke. She opened her eyes and squinted. Her vision was a bit blurry and all she could see was the color grey everywhere. She tried to lift her head, but it wasn't cooperating. 

She gingerly laid her head back down and tried focusing her eyes. Her eyes were swimming from dizziness and it was about to make her sick. This thought had barely finished in her mind when she turned to the left and threw up all over some nice, new and very expensive black leather shoes. 

"Ahhh, Mrs. Malfoy, I see you are awake." A male voice said from up above as Ginny allowed the nausea to take over. She blacked out a few moments later. 

Ginny woke a much later. She was still on her back in some kind of dreary looking room. The nausea, thank goodness, had gone away. Unfortunately, now she really needed a bathroom break. 

Eerily enough, just as she finished that thought, the male voice began speaking again, "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I suspect you need a trip to the little girl's room. May I show you the way?" 

Ginny carefully sat up. She looked around the room and saw that she was in a sitting room. A sitting room, that by the looks of it, had not been used in a long, long time. Ginny put her feet on the floor and slid off the grey silk chaise she had been lying on. 

"Do you require aid standing up, Mrs. Malfoy?" the voice asked again. 

"Who are you?" Ginny asked. Her words a bit slurred. 

"A friend," he assured her. "Do you require help?" 

"No, I think I am fine. Where are you?" 

"I'm standing to your left." 

"Why don't you show yourself?" 

"If that is what you want," he replied, "Then I will." 

He stepped from the shadows and Ginny gasped. 


	5. Merlin Returns: Chapter 5

_Sorry this took so long. The end of the chapter just would NOT come. Aack! Blame it on the Muses! LOL! _

_To my reviewers: _

_pixydust3: They shall remember…hmmm, not telling! *smile* I hope you enjoy this chapter. The plot is about to take off…finally! _

_kneh13: Well, he kind of is. Hang on, the plot is about to start. *grin* Enjoy the chapter!_

_Yummersracin: Quite welcome…*smile* Yes, this new "friend" is someone very interesting. He's going to shake up their world just a bit. LOL!_

_AmericanGirl1114: I would love to know if it is who you think it is. Let me know, okay? Here you go…sorry it took so long. Muses were on vacation. *sigh* _

_TrulyLovly: Your review cracked me up! *grin* Yes, I know. My Betas were giving me a hard time because of the cliffies. I am afraid..this isn't much better. Enjoy! _

_Heather: Hi there! Sorry it took a bit longer than I planned. I hope it wasn't too painful! This is a revealing chapter and a lead into the plot. Enjoy! _

_Pumpkinpiebaby: Thank you for the multiple reviews. I really appreciate the insight! Speechless, huh? Let's see how you are after this chapter then…shall we? *grin* _

_hallee87: Thanks for the multiple reviews! Yes, I thought that scene with Ron was rather funny too. Thanks! Hmmm, who did take Ginny? Any ideas? _

_Blackbow: Thank you! Hmmm, I don't know. Will they? LOL! Read on…the plot is just getting good! _

_ice5788: Whoa! From the beginning to Chapter 4…I am most impressed. Thanks for the kind words! I really appreciate feedback. I hope you enjoy this…*smile* _

_lisa: Hi Lisa! I know. I am sooooo bad with cliffies. *smacks myself on hand* I'm afraid this is not much better. *sigh* _

_piper-h-99: Here you go! *smile* _

_Tyleet87: LOL! Yes, it was a bit cruel. I have a nasty tendency for cliffhangers. *smile* _

_red ruby slippers: It was pretty mean, wasn't it? *sigh* I guess you'll find out who it is in this chapter…or will you? Hmmm…_

_Stella7: Yeah, I agree. I feel bad for Draco too. I think you'll feel even worse for him after this chapter. I hope the croissant was good! _

_legally-blonde1:Glad you liked the chapters waiting for you! *smile* Yes, Ginny is trying to find herself…so she's a bit off. These two characters have a lot to go through. _

_Gjess86: I think that you will know who it is at the end of this chapter! *grin* I think…_

_Indigo Child: Hello Sweetie! I completely agree; Molly Weasley is a great Mom. She knows her kids, loves them and can let them fail as well. This stranger is not so much of a stranger…I think. *grin* _

_Lizzyop: BWAHAHAHAHA! You had me laughing out loud (way too good for a simple LOL). Yes, I bloody well left you with a cliffie. You know? This isn't much better…*sigh* _

_DareaK: It was a nasty one, wasn't it? Sorry. Maybe this will help things along! *smile* _

_dracos_slytherin_babe: Thanks! I'm glad you like the stories. Here is the next chapter…I have to tell you. You'll probably think I left another cliffie. *smile* _

Merlin Returns: Chapter 5 

Ginny gasped at the sight of the man before her. He was old, very old. He could have easily been as old as Dumbledore, probably older at second glance. The man was the personification of the word old. 

His hair was pure silver and looked deceptively lighter than Draco's. It was thick, wavy and long, and was being held back with a single, thin strap of black leather. 

His eyes were as dark as the sky on a new moon; but, they were also deceiving. On a second look, you saw the flecks of amber throughout the brown and it gave him a less menacing air. His face was freakishly gaunt. His cheeks were sunken and the cheekbones were so defined they looked cartoonish. His nose was long and slim, but not overly so. It sat well on his face and actually enhanced his features, not that that was saying much. His lips were thin and straight. They neither turned up nor down, just formed a perfectly straight line.  His chin was slightly rounded with a cleft in it. It was still hard and angular, but that had to do with the gauntness. If he were to gain weight, his chin would be more appealing than the nose. 

He was very tall and too thin. His clothes, while well tailored, were not fitted to him. The black waistcoat hung on his shoulders causing them to lose their natural, shoulder lines and gave the illusion that he was hunched over.  

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded. 

"Believe it or not, Mrs. Malfoy, I am a friend." 

"Well of course you are, I know all my friends pull me out of the floo system illegally all the time!" Ginny sarcastically said. 

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy, bear with me a few moments. Let's get you to the lavatory and then I will explain things to you. Please follow me," the man said and moved his arm to usher Ginny out of the room. 

Ginny slowly got to her feet and followed the man down a hallway. The hallway was long and more than a bit intimidating. After what seemed like many minutes, but in reality was only a few, the man stopped outside of a door and said, "There you are Mrs. Malfoy. I hope you find it to your satisfaction." 

Ginny gave a slight nod and entered the room. It was a burgundy lavatory that smelled faintly of juniper. There was a large mirror and Ginny could see a slight bruise by her left eye. She leaned in closer and saw that it had a small bump, but other than that she seemed fine. 

It hit her out of nowhere. Oh Merlin, the baby…! Ginny placed her hands on her tummy, first to the left and then to the right. Everything felt normal and she wasn't hurting or anything; surely everything was okay. She took a relaxing breath and forced herself to calm down. She had to find a way out of here. She looked around the room. There were no obvious ways out of the room. She reached for her wand. 'Damn,' Ginny thought, 'The bastard took it.' 

She checked in the water closet and sure enough there it was…a window. She flipped the locking mechanism and lifted the window. It wouldn't budge. She gave it a rather nasty jerk and still nothing happened. She tried and tried to no avail. 

She realized that she was taking a long time. She went about her business and opened the door and found the man standing on the other side; his arms crossed over his chest. He had a smirk on his face. 

'I trust you found no way out," the man sarcastically said. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "If I did, you would be the last one I told." 

"Touché," replied the man. "Would you please follow me down the hall?" 

"I didn't know I had a choice." 

"You don't. I just abhor poor manners," he retorted as he turned and walked further down the hall. 

Ginny followed behind him. They came to a landing and she realized that they were in an old, huge estate home. The foyer was lit with a massive crystal chandelier that created hundreds of miniature rainbows all over the room thanks to the late afternoon sun. 

The floor was covered in red heavy brocade and made the place look incredibly regal. There were little trinkets everywhere, some that Ginny had also seen at Malfoy Manor. 

He took her to the flight of stairs and said, "Please be careful, Mrs. Malfoy. You carry something very important inside you." 

Ginny's eyes flew and connected with his. "How do you know?" 

"I know many things, Mrs. Malfoy. Now let's proceed, if you please."

Ginny nodded and followed him down the curved, intricately carved stairway. Once on the first floor, they turned to the right and made for the receiving parlor. 

Draco turned for the sixth time in as many minutes. He put one foot in front of the other and returned to his pacing. This was where he had been since they knew without a doubt that something was very wrong. 

His mind wandered back to how the whole thing had started: 

He had been sitting down to dinner wondering why Ginny wasn't back. Mrs. Weasley had said that she would be back within an hour. It had been two. He wasn't worried; he knew that the Weasley's were a close knit family. He had just assumed that she was with her family. That was until he had heard Molly Weasley screeching from the fireplace for Ginny. 

He heard one of the House Elves tell Molly that Mrs. Weasley-Malfoy was not in the Manor. 

Draco's stomach dropped to the floor. He was in such trouble. If anything was wrong with Ginny, they were going to blame him. He just knew it. 

He then heard Molly quickly but succinctly tell the House Elf that she must be in the Manor because she had returned going on two hours ago. 

Draco's head was swimming. He pushed back from the table and ran to the fireplace. 

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny is not here. I was waiting on her myself. I just assumed that she was still with you and the family," he said, his eyes begging Mrs. Weasley to believe him. 

"Are you sure?" she asked, concern etched on every line of her face. 

"Yes, I am sure. What should we do?" 

"I will contact Mr. Weasley. You contact Dumbledore and the Snapes. Arthur and I will be at the Manor in a few minutes, all right?" she said as she was closing the link. 

Draco immediately threw floo powder in the fireplace and yelled, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Dumbledore's office." 

Almost instantly there was a green version of Dumbledore's head floating in the fireplace. 

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the smiling old man said with genuine sincerity in his voice. 

"It's Ginny, sir. She's gone. Mrs. Weasley thought she was here, and I thought she was at the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley said she left there over two hours ago, and I know she never arrived here. I was waiting for her by the fireplace. She never arrived…" Draco's words trailed off. The Headmaster's face had turned very concerned and almost frightening in its intensity.  

"How in Merlin's name could you let her leave, child? Move out of the way; I'm coming through. Severus and Austerus…follow me!" 

Draco barely made it out the way before Dumbledore was tumbling through the floo network and stepping onto the marble floors of Malfoy Manor. Draco was a bit confused. He knew Ginny was supposed to stay at the Manor, but he didn't recall anyone saying that she couldn't leave, especially to visit her family. 

"Have you heard from the Weasleys?" Severus asked as he stepped through the floo. 

"Mrs. Weasley said that she was getting Mr. Weasley and they would be here shortly." Draco assured his former Head of House. 

"Very well," Austerus said as he stepped out of the fireplace, "Let's get down to business." 

Everyone took a seat around the fireplace. Headmaster Dumbledore sat in a leather wingback chair that faced the fireplace. Austerus and Severus took seats beside one another on a French piece that his mother had bought in Paris. Draco took the wingback beside the hearth, this leaving the love sofa for the Weasleys when they arrived. 

"What do we know, Albus?" Severus began. 

"We know that Mrs. Malfoy has been missing for about two hours or so. We know that Molly thought she was here; Draco thought she was at the Burrow. Draco, did Molly say how Ginny was returning to the Manor?" 

"I would assume by the floo network. You know with the baby and all…" Draco finished and looked like he had been hit with a hammer, "Dear Merlin, she's pregnant…she's pregnant with my child. My child! Bloody Hell, we have to find her, Professor! We have to find her before anything happens to her or the child." 

"We'll find her, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she opened her arms to Draco. He flew out of his seat and ran to her arms. 

She wrapped him in tightly in her arms as he began to mutter frantically away, "Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry. I should have called through the floo after she didn't show up. This is all my fault, all my fault! If I hadn't provoked her this morning…if I hadn't been such a bastard to her…if I hadn't pushed her away," he sobbed, "She'd be here right now, safe and sound." 

"Hush!" Molly Weasley pulled back and shouted out to the hysterical, young man. "Ginny told me what happened between you two this morning. First off, it takes two to fight. Secondly, she pushed you against a wall and you fought back. No one thinks poorly of you for defending yourself. Ginny and you said some horrible things to each other, but you did NOT cause this to happen. Do you hear me? You did not cause this to happen." 

Draco's head went up and down in her arms. She smiled and pulled him tightly to her. 

"Albus," Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to the other men in the room, "What do we know about all this?"

"Can you tell us how she left the Burrow?" he inquired.

"Of course I can, I put her in the floo network." Molly informed them.

"Then what?" Albus further questioned. 

"Then nothing. She took off into the floo system in flame of green, just as she should have." 

"Then how could she have not made it here?" Draco asked, his voice still hoarse. 

"Powerful magic, Mr. Malfoy," Albus said, no twinkle alight in his eyes. 

"Albus! You don't think…" Severus said. 

"What else could it be?" Albus said with melancholy in his voice. 

"Albus," Arthur Weasley said, "Surely you jest. There is nothing here to suggest that!" 

"Suggest what?" Draco asked, fear creeping into his voice. 

"Merlin, no," Molly Weasley said, "Albus, you must be joking. You can't honestly think…"

"No, I don't think. I know. Merlin has returned. Again. And he has Ginny and her unborn child." 


	6. Merlin Returns: Chapter 6

A/N: Hi All! I am terribly sorry this has taken so long. The motherboard on my laptop died! *frowns* So, I sent the computer to Dell who did a great job fixing it. We want to give the people at Dell a round of applause for fixing my computer! Thanks, Dell! I'm sorry for the lack of one on one this time, but I wanted to get the chapter up. I promise to make next chapter's author's notes EXTRA special! *grins* Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll respond personally in the next chapter! Hugs! -LadyBrannon

Ginny walked into the parlor and was amazed at what she saw. There, sitting as calmly as you please, were three women. The three women were sitting on three different chairs in three different corners of the room. 

The first woman, an elderly woman, was sitting in an old, worn recliner to the left of Ginny. The recliner was mauve and had areas where the fabric had worn thin, much like the woman sitting in it. The woman looked to be short. Her feet did not touch the ground while sitting in the chair. She was slightly plump and was wearing an older cotton dress that hung baggily around her shoulders. Her hair, shimmering silver, was pulled up into a bun. There were dark hairpins visible all over her head holding the mass in place. She was slightly smiling. Her smile, however, was not completely friendly; rather it tended to suggest that she knew something you didn't. The rest of her face resembled the muggle's ideas of pixies. It was cute and in proportion with bright, rosy cheeks.

The second woman, who looked to be middle-aged, was sitting in a refined, leather chair that spoke of endurance. She was sitting directly in front of Ginny. Her demeanor was haughty and, when Ginny gave her a significant look, she seemed to raise her head in some kind of defiance. Her eyes were a crystal blue that contrasted sharply with her cropped short, midnight black hair. She was dressed in a formal, white sequin gown that was off one shoulder. Her skin was very tan. Everything about the woman screamed mysterious. 

The last woman, Ginny guessed her to be about the same age as herself, was sitting in a wooden rocking chair to the left of Ginny. She had long wavy, red hair that hung over the back of the chair and almost touched the floor. The woman's skin was like fine porcelain and the color of honey. Her eyes were a twinkling green that hinted at unspoken humor. She was dressed in a gauzy white empire waist dress that fell in layers to the floor. The motion from the chair caused the chair's rockers to momentarily catch the fabric underneath. 

The old man, after a pregnant moment, ushered her into the room and gestured for her to sit down in the only remaining seat; a hardback, wooden chair with a print fabric seat. It looked stern and uncomfortable; it was. 

Ginny sat there and patiently waited for the women to introduce themselves. She didn't have to wait long. The old man walked to the center of the room and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, these women are_ your_ Muses. Might I introduce Meta, Hetaya and Adia." Each name he spoke was offset with a point in a woman's direction. The elderly woman was named Hetaya, the middle aged woman was named Meta, and the young one was called Adia. 

Ginny was in shock. Her mind was running wild with thoughts. _These were her muses? What in the world? Muses were supposed to be part of Greek Mythology that protected the arts and sciences. What did that have to do with her? _

Each woman nodded to Ginny. The oldest of them, Hetaya, stood and walked to Ginny. She held out her hands and pulled Ginny from her seat. 

"Come, Mrs. Malfoy, we have much to share and only a short time to share it in." Hetaya said as she guided Ginny to the fireplace and took her in. She threw a handful of powder and said, "Knowledge!" 

Ginny and the woman were whorled in a vortex of purple flames. Ginny found herself starting to get a bit nauseous from all the circular movement. The elderly woman seemed to understand this and made a waving motion with her hand over Ginny's stomach after they stepped out of the floo system. 

Ginny took a long look around. It seemed that they were in the Garden of Eden, or the likes. It was a tropical paradise. There were fruit and vegetable bearing plants all over. The most remarkable being a large apple tree in the center of the court. 

Ginny turned to Hetaya and said, "Is that the Tree of Knowledge?" 

"Yes, my dear, that is what some call it. Others call it other things, the name is not important. What is important is the information on the tree. On that tree is the information of life, good and bad. I have brought you here for that knowledge." 

"Why would I need that knowledge" Ginny asked, confusion evident on her face. 

"Because of whom you carry, my dear. You are carrying the Equalizer, the one that will balance the world and make it peaceful for many years to come." 

"Ummm- excuse me?" 

"Yes, my dear, you are the chosen one. You are the one to bring forth the one of peace. You, one from the side of the Light, have joined with one from the side of the Dark and created a child. That child shall be of both parents and use all attributes gained. Those attributes will allow peace to reign in the Wizarding world for a thousand years, but FIRST the child must be born and live to eleven. 

"Eleven?" 

"Yes, eleven. The child must reach wizard school age safely to fulfill the terms of the Prophecy." 

"Oh Merlin, not another Prophecy…" Ginny said while rolling her eyes. 

"Exactly!" the old woman exclaimed. 

"What exactly?" Ginny inquired. 

"Merlin!" the woman answered. 

"What about Merlin?" Ginny asked. 

"Merlin is part of the Prophecy." 

"Bloody Hell! What is it with Merlin, Draco and me?" 

"Then you have your memory back?"

"No, my family and –hang on, what do you know about that?" 

"Everything, my dear. For all practical purposes, I am omniscient. I know it all. I know what happened, how it happened, and even why it happened. That is why we are here at the root of knowledge. You are going to need me to protect your unborn child." 

"So Merlin is going to be an arse again, is he?" 

"I didn't say that, my dear, now did I?" she said as she walked back to where they had arrived…with an infuriating wink over her shoulder. 

It had been two months since Ginny Weasley Malfoy's disappearance. 

Molly Weasley was beside herself. While usually a very strong woman, with the earlier loss of her son, Bill and Hermione, she was just not doing well. She had taken to a chair in front of the fireplace in the parlor at Malfoy Manor and had pretty much refused to move. To date, she had made 28 Weasley sweaters in 18 different colors, a new record. Her reasoning, she was bound and determined to welcome her baby girl back when she flooed home. 

Arthur Weasley visited daily. Emotionally, he was Molly's rock despite being very upset himself. He also was one of the searchers looking for Ginny during his off time. Up until the weekend before, he was searching every day; but, last weekend the Ministry of Magic had called off their all point bulletin search. The search crew was now down to Hogwarts' staff members and family members. 

Ron was looking high and low day after day. He was not giving up. He knew Ginny was out there and he was going to find her. He had also enlisted the help of one Harry Potter, who, after the almost rape incident, felt compelled to help. Ron was the light at the end of the tunnel for the family…especially Ginny's others brothers, who were starting to lose hope. He came in every day, gave a report of information learned and why the information was good news. 

Percy Weasley, Ginny's favorite brother, was so furious with the Ministry for calling off the search that he gave up his job and became the twins' accountant (they paid better anyway). He used his evenings and weekends to contact former Hogwarts students to see if they had seen or heard from Ginny. Thus far, he had learned nothing new. 

The twins searched on weekends and were working harder than ever at the joke shops. They were partially footing the bill to search for Ginny despite Draco and Dumbledore's protests to the contrary. However, when the argument had become heated, they had adamantly made it clear that Ginny was_ their_ sister and they would help. And that, as they say, was the end of that. 

Charlie was called back in to work with Severus and Austerus as when Bill had been killed by Merlin. He was undercover and was not allowed to call in; but, Dumbledore had assured the family that he was very safe. 

Draco…Draco was torn. He was floundering in the wind, as they say. One day he was apathetic; the next he was petrified. He didn't really know how he felt. Ginny, while technically his wife, was not. He had become closer to Molly, who treated him much like she treated Ron and Harry (the good and the bad). Mr. Weasley was distantly polite. He seemed to understand that Draco was confused and that the current situation was only making it worse. Dumbledore had called Draco into his office three or four times now for tea time to talk, but he just couldn't open up to the man. Draco still felt that Dumbledore blamed him for Ginny's disappearance. Draco did turn to his former Head of House, Severus Snape, but Severus was very much a part of the search and rescue mission…and he was very much on Dumbledore's payroll, which left Draco feeling quite alone. Which is how he actually was, sitting alone in his study. His mind wandering, thinking about Ginny, the baby, where she could possibly be, the things he had been told about the times he still could not remember…

Ginny and Hetaya, using the purple floo powder, flooed back to the parlor room where the other two women and the old man were waiting. The haughty looking woman, named Meta, got up and walked to Ginny when she saw them arrive in the fireplace. She formally stuck out her hand and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, I am Meta another of your Muses. I am here to show you more of yourself. Come." 

With the hand that she had been shaking, she gently but firmly pulled Ginny back to the fireplace, threw in the purple powder and they were off. Again, Ginny was wrapped into a whirling vortex and was close to becoming violently ill when she was pulled from the floo network. 

"Welcome, Mrs. Malfoy, to the land of Science." Meta said with a great flourish of her arms. 

Ginny looked around and realized immediately that they were in Egypt at the Ancient Pyramids. 

"Why are we here, Meta?" she asked, completely unsure to the need for them being in Egypt. 

"We are here because the world works on Science. _Everything_ is based on numbers and facts. You must understand that. Your child must understand that for there to be peace…a chance for those of our kind to be happy." 

"Our kind?" 

"Those with magical abilities, surely you did not think Muses were without Magic." 

Ginny merely nodded in response. She looked around and tried to take in all the meaning she was meant to. It was quite overwhelming. 

Meta, who seemed to understand, walked over to Ginny and placed her hands over Ginny's eyes and said, "Now look, my dear." 

Ginny did. She saw the angles, the numbers, the ratios, the formulas, etc. She could feel it. She could sense it. It was true. It was the way the world worked. 

"Better?" Meta asked. 

"Much. Thanks." Ginny said. 

"My pleasure. Remember, all you have to do is ask and we will help you. Understand?" Meta assured the young woman before her. 

"I understand. Thank you!" Ginny responded as she hugged Meta. Meta wrapped her arms around the red-headed girl and for the first time in a thousand years felt peace was close at hand. 

Ginny Weasley Malfoy had been missing for over four months. 

Molly Weasley was practically catatonic in the chair by the fire at Malfoy Manor. She sat down there every morning at 8am and did not get up until after 2am. Then the process would start all over again. 

Arthur Weasley had pretty much given up hope that his daughter was ever coming home. He walked around with his head down. He had pretty much moved into Malfoy Manor, not out of want, but to take care of his wife. He and Draco had learned to talk. It was still an interesting relationship, but one that worked. 

Ron was still searching endlessly for his sister. He had left England and was currently on a trail in South America for her. His letters were upbeat and positive; sure that he would be bringing her home any day. He had no idea that his mother was catatonic and his father didn't have the heart to tell him. Ron had already lost so much. 

Percy was still looking, but it was out of compulsion now, not out of hope. He just didn't know when to say when. It was his personality, and so he searched on. 

The twins continued to work. They sent Ron gold every few weeks to insure that he had enough money, they sent checks to Severus, Austerus and Dumbledore, but they could no longer bring themselves to search. 

Charlie had been sent back to the dragon reserve in Romania. He contacted the family often, but had pretty much given up hope. 

Draco helped Dumbledore, Severus and Austerus as much as he could, which meant that he wasn't always home. He was thankful that Arthur and Molly were in the Manor to keep things "homey." He had never had that before…at least he didn't remember it. He was becoming very concerned. Ginny would be in her seventh month now. Was she still alive? Was the baby still alive? Was she hurt? Was she okay? Was she suffering? While Draco may not have always been the nicest fellow, he certainly would not have wished torture on people…unlike his father. One thing he did remember, he was now free. He could be who he wanted to be, and he had been having some enlightening conversations with Severus and Dumbledore regarding that fact. He was learning a lot about himself and about the person he wanted to be. 

He also had learned a lot more about the life he and Ginny had had. It looked amazing. Dumbledore and Severus had both been kind enough to create a pensieve for him to use to learn about their lives together. At times, he just wished that Ginny could see them. During those times, however, he would just tell himself that she would soon see them. He was sure of it. 

After only a few more minutes in Egypt, Meta and Ginny returned to the original room. The elderly lady was back in her chair going about her business and pointedly ignoring Ginny. Meta walked back to her chair and conjured a magazine. She took to reading and ignored the fact that Ginny was standing in the middle of the room. 

The young woman, Adia, went to rise, but her hair was under the rocking chair bar. She almost toppled over, but caught herself at the last moment. She gave a high pitched girlish giggle and said, "Ooops! Clumsy me! I am forever doing goofy things like that!" 

She straightened herself up and walked over to Ginny. Adia pulled Ginny into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I am Adia, the last of your Muses. We tend to come in threes. I hope that's all right. Come, let's go." 

She grabbed Ginny's hand and, once again, Ginny found herself being pulled through the specialized version of the floo system. 

This time, when they landed, they arrived at a wilderness looking area that Ginny did not recognize. 

"Where are we?" Ginny asked as she turned to the youngest Muse. Ginny gasped at what she saw. No longer was the woman young and beautiful with long, flowing red hair. Now, she had green skin, red eyes and a forked tongue. She hissed in what seemed to be an evil, threatening manner and Ginny began moving away from her in fright. 

"Ahh, my sweet, you have nothing to fear. I am here just to show you that not everyone is what you think they are. You must always be on guard. Therefore, as you should now be able to guess, I am the Muse of Theater. I look as one, but act as another, and not everything is as it seems. As for where we are," the woman said as she reverted back to her more pleasant form, "We are in Tierra del Fuego, known for its wilderness, its beauty and its harshness. I like it here. Thus, we are here." 

They stood and watched the wilderness in front of them for a good bit. Then, Adia turned to Ginny and said, "Ready to go?" 

Ginny just nodded. 

Ginny Weasley Malfoy had been missing for over six months. Two weeks prior, they held a wake in her and her unborn child's honor. There had been many people at the somber event. 

Molly refused to believe her daughter was dead, and sat quietly in her chair by the fire. Ron had been beside himself since learning that Ginny had been declared dead and had sat on the floor by his mother's feet during the entire wake. Arthur had sat to the side and let the rest of his family grieve. 

Charlie, Fred and George had huddled on a sofa offering each other comfort. Percy, being as close as he had been to Ginny, was sitting in the gardens of the Manor with the Pensieve that Dumbledore and Severus had made for Draco. 

Draco had played host, thus allowing the Weasleys to grieve while he took care of the guests. Dumbledore and Severus had stood at his side. Since the announcement of Ginny Weasley Malfoy's assumed death and the assumed death of her unborn child, Draco and Dumbledore had reached an understanding and created a friendship. 

Time could heal all wounds…some just took longer than others. 

The elderly Muse, Hetaya, stood up and asked Ginny if she was ready to return to her time. 

"My time," Ginny asked, "What do you mean my time?" 

"My dear," Meta, the middle-aged Muse responded, "Our time and human time do not co-exist. According to your people, you have been here for a long time."

"How long?" 

"Months," Adia answered. 

"But how can that be? How will that affect me and my child," Ginny said as she grabbed her fairly flat stomach protectively. 

"Unfortunately, my dear, this is never the easy part. Sometimes our people have to go to extremes to make sure that the right things happen. The centaurs don't like us much for that," the woman whispered in a conspiratorially manner. 

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ginny asked, getting just a tad annoyed with the cryptic answers the women seemed determined to give her. 

"It means this!" the young woman, Adia, said as she waved her right hand in front of Ginny. 

Ginny felt herself being lifted off the ground and being placed in the fireplace. Blue flames engulfed her. Pain grabbed her around the middle and would not let go. She cried out in anguish. She had never felt pain like this. It felt like her insides were turning to mush. 

Her last conscious thought was about her child. 

Molly Weasley was pulled from her catatonic state by the sound of a large crash. Draco had allowed the Weasleys to stay at Malfoy Manor until Mrs. Weasley could bring herself to give up hope. She had not yet done so. 

That was why when she heard the crash, she knew it was Ginny. She jumped to her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs, "My baby is home. I told you! I told you that she wasn't dead!" 

Molly ran to Ginny's side, dropped to her knees and took in Ginny's pale face. 

"Ginny, can you hear me?"

"Mmmm-hmmm"

"Are you in labor, my sweet?" 

"It hurts…." 

"Where does it hurt?" 

"Around my tummy…" Ginny groaned out as she writhed on the floor. 

"Then it is time." 

"Arthur…Draco…Hurry! The baby is coming!" Molly yelled.

Arthur and Draco ran into the room fully expecting to see a mother in the throes of a nervous fit. What they saw was a mother helping her youngest become a mother. 


	7. Merlin Returns: Chapter 7

Ginny smiled as she watched her infant daughter sleep. Willow, to what should have been no surprise, was the key to Draco and Ginny regaining their memories of each other. Since that night, Draco and Ginny had talked a lot about their situation and realized that some things were simply meant to be and others were not. There was no reason to be angry over something that was done with; instead, they decided to focus on reclaiming their love and passion and raising their very special daughter…and maybe, just maybe, have a few more children to further enrich their lives.

And so the weeks passed, the baby grew by leaps and bounds. She gained weight, was well fed, and seemed to be, overall, a very happy baby. Everyone around them claimed they had never seen a happier baby. She was all smiles. This easy going demeanor allowed Draco and Ginny to easily settle into their day to day routine at Malfoy Manor and enjoy having each other again.

Molly, beyond ecstatic that her family was almost whole again (it could never be truly whole again without Bill and Hermione), took to taking Willow out to give her parents some alone time. It was during these times that Draco and Ginny would secretly call the Muses and ask for their extra protection while the child was away. The Muses were always glad to help and protected the child as if she was their own.

Unfortunately, it was not while the child was with others that the problems began, but rather during a visit to Diagon Alley with Draco and Ginny. Willow was a very young six months old.

The day had started as any other. Draco needed to pick up some items at Flourish and Blotts and thought it might be a good idea to take Ginny and Willow with him- although Ginny knew all about the new Firebolt broom that half the male-wizarding population was waiting to be released and that Draco would be checking, conveniently, on that item, as well. Ginny, excited about spending the day with her husband and daughter, had readily agreed and dashed into the bathroom to get ready.

She took her shower, spelled herself dry (much more effective and less work for the House Elves) and walked into her dressing closet. There she tried on too many outfits to ponder, but eventually settled on a white buttoned dress shirt with a gauzy, black wrap around skirt. She twirled in the mirror and thought about how lucky she was.

Meanwhile, Draco, while Ginny was in the shower and dressing, had gone to the nursery and proceeded to dress his very wiggly daughter. He carefully put her little arms through the arm holes and then placed her cute legs in the leg holes; Willow, all the while, gurgling happily and animatedly kicking her legs. Draco quickly snapped her leggings shut and closed the rest of the sleeper. Proud of himself and his little angel, he picked her up and took her back to his and Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny was amused to see the goofy, accomplished grin on Draco's face. She kissed him on the cheek as she took Willow from his arms and sat down on the bed with her to let her nurse. Draco, even after six months, was entranced by the process and watched in awe.

Soon, Willow was done feeding and gave a mighty burp. Both parents clapped happily for Willow at the burp, and then Ginny quickly gave her a diaper change while Draco called for the House Elf to retrieve Willow's 'going out' bag. When all was assembled and ready, they walked to the fireplace in the parlor and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

They gave a quick greeting to Tom, still there after years and years, and headed out the door to open the passageway to Diagon Alley.

With Draco's wand brandished and a few clicks of the brick, Diagon Alley revealed itself and they were off on a fun day of shopping. With Willow in her baby carriage, they began walking down the street enjoying their time out and about.

First, they stopped at the apothecary to pick up a few potion ingredient items for a few potions that the Manor was currently low on. While Draco, who was the better potion maker of the two, picked out the best ingredients available that day, Ginny came across a set of potion accessories in the back of the store that she knew Indigo had been looking for to give Snape for his birthday. As she saw Draco hand over a small satchel of coins to the store's manager, she hastily called Draco over and explained about Snape's upcoming birthday and the need to buy him a gift. Of course, in true Slytherin fashion, Draco wasn't all that stoked on buying the set until he realized that by buying the set he would be getting Snape a better present that his wife would. That tidbit of information had Draco pulling out another satchel of coins with a rather goofy smirk on his face.

After arranging to have all of their purchases sent to the Manor, they left the apothecary and headed to the Quidditch supply store. Draco had read a few weeks before that Firebolt, the company that made Harry's infamous (as Draco called it, anyway) broom, had released a proto-type broom that was to replace Harry's current model. Word on the owl-way was that there would only be one broom per store, and Draco was determined to beat Potter to the proto-type…period.

The only problem was that no one actually knew when the broom would arrive at the store. Part of the deal, since there would only be one broom per store, was that the broom's arrival had to remain a mystery to help increase business at each of the Quidditch stores in Britain. So far, the general populace had been waiting three weeks with only one broom released…somewhere in Scotland. It had sold to a blonde-haired woman with a magical background, a J.L. or J.K. something or other. The broom, as soon as it had been bought, had been sent to the woman's residence. Very few people had actually had the chance to see the broom, to pretty much everyone's disappointment.

Therefore, it was with much excitement, but almost no expectation that Ginny, Draco and Willow arrived at the store just after opening. In retrospect, Ginny actually thought that her husband was about to pass out when she accidentally ran into him with the baby carriage. She was in the middle of saying 'sorry' when she noticed the bright orange broom hovering in the middle of the store.

Draco, with his mouth agape, was having a hard time getting his verbal skills to work for him. Ginny, however, caught on very quickly and yelled to the manager that they wanted to buy the broom. Draco turned to his wife and gave her a small smile, a smile that clearly said 'thank you.' Ginny nodded in understanding and indicated that there was someone behind Draco. In a mere three minutes, Draco and family were the proud owners of the newest Firebolt proto-type. Ginny, ecstatic to see Draco so happy, could neither keep the goofy grin off her face, nor deny Draco a quick spin in the open square section of Diagon Alley near Fortescue's ice cream shop on his new broom.

Ginny, pushing the baby's carriage, practically had to run to keep up with her excited husband. By the time she arrived in the small stone circular in front of the famous ice cream shop, Draco had wrapped his legs around the broom and kicked off from the ground. Ginny gasped as her husband took to flight faster than anything that she had seen before. Had there been a loud cracking noise, she would have thought he merely Apparated away. But instead, he was flying high above their heads, and, Ginny was sure about this, he was wearing a rather large smirk.

Ginny sat down and had time to eat an entire Florean Fruity Fountain before Draco came back down to earth, literally and figuratively. She was tucking away her last bite when he walked up to her.

"Hey, you could have at least saved a bite for me!" Draco said to her.

"Not really," Ginny responded with a smile, "You've had your treat today, young man!"

Draco's smart remark was interrupted by the wailing of his young, and now awake, daughter. Ginny gently removed her from the carriage as Draco removed the pre-made bottle from Willow's diaper bag. Ginny tended to use a bottle the rare times they were out in public; she was just not comfortable with public breastfeeding, at least for herself.

Last, but not least, the young couple visited Flourish and Blotts. Draco, knowing exactly where he would find the books he needed to buy, told Ginny that he would be back momentarily and to have fun looking around; he'd find her when he was done.

Ginny nodded and headed down an aisle devoted solely to Wizard Self-Improvement. With the baby carriage just in front of her and checking to see that Willow was still asleep, she turned to the book case in front of her and began looking through the books on self-improvement, which Ginny found hysterical more than anything else. She was chuckling over a particularly funny passage about the only fear in a person's life being the fear of himself when she heard a strange whispering sound and noticed that the baby carriage was rocking rather oddly. She hurriedly replaced the book to its rightful place and turned to check on the baby. She couldn't believe her eyes…the baby was gone.

Ginny's scream brought Draco and the rest of the people in Flourish and Blotts running to her. At first Ginny was unable to do anything but point to the empty carriage. Draco, despite his heart dropping into his lower intestines, organized an immediate search party, while the owner of Flourish and Blotts Apparated to contact the Ministry and get their help. The owner had also promised to bring back Arthur Weasley and any other redheads he found along the way.

The search for young Willow Malfoy lasted for three, panic stricken days. Draco was gone from the Manor, Ginny didn't eat, and Molly Weasley seemed close to catatonic again.

However…On the third day, they found Willow lying just outside Hogwart's castle walls, oddly enough, inside the wards. After a brief medical examination, she was declared perfectly healthy. She was given to Ginny and Draco and sent home.

That night, however, Willow woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Draco, Ginny, the House Elves, Molly, and Arthur Weasley tried to calm her down. Nothing worked. After about an hour, she stopped screaming and returned to a peaceful slumber, to the complete befuddlement of the adults and House Elves.

The next day, Willow was completely fine with no lingering effects of the night before. She didn't even seem to be overly tired.

Unfortunately, the return of night meant the return of her screaming. This pattern continued, to everyone's dismay, for four nights. At the end of that time, Draco and Ginny both agreed that it was time to alert the Muses and find out what the hell was going on with their daughter.


	8. Merlin Returns: Chapter 8

"So, we're agreed then. We'll contact the Muses, and ask for their help." Draco asked his ginger-haired wife earnestly.

"We're agreed," Ginny said, as she rocked the now sleeping baby. She glanced down at the recently fed infant and was amazed at the sharp feeling of love that pierced her heart. Ginny was once again overwhelmed with the knowledge that she would do anything, anything to protect her daughter, and sickened with the thought that she just might have to.

Draco looked up as Ginny entered the room. "She's still asleep?"

Ginny wearily nodded as she walked over to him. She dropped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly on his stubbly chin, sighed and then rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"You want to share the deep thoughts that are causing you to have such a serious look on your face? Keep that up and you'll be all wrinkly by the time you are 25!" Draco facetiously inquired, grin plastered cheekily across his face.

Ginny answered promptly with an eye roll. "Ha-Ha! Just the realization that not only do I _think_ I will do anything to keep Willow safe, but that I probably will have to _DO_ anything to keep her safe."

Ginny knew she had touched on a sensitive subject when she felt Draco's arms tighten substantially around her, and his oddly gruff voice say, "You ready to contact our Muses?"

"Yes, Mum and Dad are upstairs and prepared to stay as long as necessary."

"Hmmm, it's weird to think that she may be months older when we return. I mean we'll have missed so much."

"Yes, but if it keeps her safe, Draco, that is all that matters."

Draco gave her another squeeze and said, "Very true." With a gentle push, he had Ginny on her feet and she turned to help him to his feet.

"Let's go, handsome," she said, pulling him by his hand behind her. She smiled to herself as she could practically see him preen at the handsome comment.

Once at the fireplace, Ginny threw in the Floo powder and shouted, "Muses, we need you to come and get us!" The fire flashed blue.

Ginny hastily motioned to Draco and they stepped into the fireplace. They were immediately swept up into a whirling vortex. Ginny grappled for Draco's arms and felt a bit better when she felt both of Draco's arms on her. A full twenty seconds later, they were still rapidly spinning and Ginny was positive she was about to throw up. Just as she felt the calm before the heave, her world stopped spinning and she found herself in familiar surroundings.

She tugged Draco through the hearth and took comfort knowing that once again she was in the parlor of the Muses. All three Muses were in their chairs just as before: There was an elderly woman sitting an old, well worn chair; A defiant looking, middle aged woman was sitting in a regal, leather chair mid-way into the room; and farther into the room sat a youthful looking woman with long red hair and fine porcelain skin, rocking in her wooden rocking chair.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we've been expecting you," drawled the haughty looking middle aged woman named Meta.

Ginny gave her a wide, friendly smile and retorted, "I thought you might have been."

The elderly woman to their left gave a very undignified snort and beckoned them over. Ginny, still holding onto Draco's arm, pulled him towards the older woman, Hetaya.

Hetaya, rising from her chair, met them just by her chair. She took a long look at Draco and took his face into her wrinkled hands and gave it a loving caress.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is an honor to have you in our home."

"Thank you," he responded, "It is an honor for you to allow me here."

"That it is, Mr. Malfoy," Meta, the middle aged woman said from just behind them. "But you are special, and you are very welcome here." With that said, she took his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Draco gave her a small smile and turned back to the Muse known as Hetaya.

"What can we do to help our child, ma'am?"

"Tut-tut, Mr. Malfoy, let's get a bit more comfortable first. Adia, if you will, please," Hetaya motioned turned towards the young woman rocking on the other side of the room.

"It would me my pleasure, Hetaya. Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Adia lifted her hand from the wooden arm of her rocking chair and waved it carelessly towards the central part of the room. Instantly, two light tan, suede covered ottomans appeared in the center of the room and Hetaya gestured for Ginny and Draco to sit down. Ginny and Draco quickly took a seat and waited for the Muses to begin.

Hetaya and Meta returned to their seats and nodded to Adia. Adia clapped her hands and the three Muses' chairs flew together and were directly in front of Ginny and Draco.

Adia, who had been rather quiet up until this point, began speaking, "Your child was recently kidnapped, correct?"

At this, Ginny and Draco just nodded, not really wanting to stop the Muses now that they finally began.

To their delight, Adia accepted their silent answer and continued, "This disappearance was foretold and we knew it was going to occur. Please, before you get upset, listen to us. Ginny, as you know, we do everything for a reason, everything has a purpose. If you will recall from the story of Merlin there was a sister. In fact, most believe that Merlin's sister was in fact a twin, and she was Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. Can you tell me what is distinctly lying on Hogwarts' grounds even as we speak?"

"The lake with the Giant Squid," Draco exclaimed.

"Ummm, yes, well, the Lady of the Lake always has had a bit of an oddity about her. She, of course, was not only Merlin's sister, but also his captor and locked him away using his on spell. She trained Lancelot for Arthur's Round Table and was known as a great but sometimes fickle woman. As it is, she is one with Merlin. Since she was the one that put initially the spell on Merlin, when he came back, she too was brought back with him. Although, to our knowledge, he is not yet aware of that fact, and _that_ is to our advantage," Adia took a brief pause here to catch her breath and to impishly wink at Ginny and Draco. She continued, "When Nimue returned to us, she let us know that she was back and that she would be taking your young child for a short while, and, if I am not mistaken, your child was safely returned just outside the walls of Hogwarts. As for why she took your young Willow, well, she needed to make sure that the Merlin that has returned is the Merlin that she knew as her brother. She assures us that all is well and Willow is safe. Willow is ready to become herself and will carry the traits of herself and Merlin to adulthood and bring peace to your world."

Ginny couldn't stop the small smile that came to her face. The thought of her child being so important to the wizarding world was a deep thrill. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the Draco was not sharing her sentiments. Instead, he was frowning. Ginny found that she didn't have to contemplate what Draco must be thinking for very long. He was soon vocalizing them.

"That still doesn't help us understand why Willow is experiencing such horrid screaming sessions at night. It doesn't tell us how to protect her. It doesn't explain to us who might be looking for her and why. It doesn't really tell us all that much, except that you fucking knew that our child was going to be taken from us and you decided not to tell us. You let us fret for several days for no reason," Draco's voice was becoming harsher and harsher, a sneer playing across his face. He vehemently continued, "Did you get your jollies off laughing us? Did we amuse you? And when we found her? Why not tell us then? Why make us come to you? Are we nothing but playthings to you? Are our lives nothing but soap operas to you? Are we your own personal actors? You sicken me. And now, NOW we are supposed to trust you to tell us how to protect our daughter, after you allowed her to be taken so carelessly from us, kept her from us. Well, I say fuck you."

Ginny gasped, "Draco, no!"

Draco turned to Ginny in exasperation. "Why should we trust them? Why? Please, Ginny, tell me why?"

"Because we should," Ginny responded.

"Oh, well then, let me just fall to the floor and worship at their feet, as well."

"Stop it, Draco," Ginny hissed. "Stop it, right now!"

"I'm waiting," he said with an air of superiority.

"I'm not going to argue, Draco, that things were perfectly done. But I will say that the Muses have helped us, are helping us, and will continue to help us. They made sure that Willow made it here in the first place. They kept me and her safe until she was born and they kept her safe when she was taken from us. Now, you are going to sit here, keep your mouth shut, and let them tell us how to keep her safe. Then, when they are done, you are going to thank these women. Do you hear me?"

Draco was looking intently at his wife. He was looking at her in awe and in a slight bit of fear. She was a sight to behold when she was angry. To answer her, he gave a slight nod and turned back to the Muses to listen.

"We understand your distrust, Mr. Malfoy," Adia said. "However, we promise that we are here to help you, your wife, and your daughter. We are on your side. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to get you back to your daughter as soon as we can. So, let's get down to your training."

Ginny and Draco eagerly nodded.


	9. Merlin Returns: Chapter 9

Chapter 10: Merlin Returns

Draco stopped, bent at the waist, and put his hands on his knees. Ginny watched his body heave. He was obviously fighting for air. There was sweat running rivets down his face and body. She almost felt sorry for him…almost. To be honest, a week later in Muse time and she was still not pleased with his actions during the initial meeting. She thought he had understood the importance of the Muses to them and their daughter, but, apparently, she had been wrong.

She ran by him and gave him a slight pat on the back. He grimaced. She almost thought that maybe, now, he understood. But she didn't want to assume again. That wasn't a good thing, that whole ass concept. She kept jogging around, minding her breathing pattern and the muscles in her legs and back. She felt like she had another kilometer or two left in her.

She continued running; her body beginning to hit the high of running. She felt so alive. It was refreshing.

Draco waved to her as he sat down on the sidelines. Meta went to sit beside him and began talking. He nodded a few times and gave a small smile. Yes, she thought, he just might be getting the importance of the Muses. Ginny took a deep breath and began sprinting the last 100 meters.

She walked back and forth in front of Meta and Draco. She caught snippets of their conversation and felt relief. Draco was asking how to contact the Muses should something go wrong with Willow. She walked over to him, caught his face in her hands and kissed him. She could hear Meta laughing, but she didn't care. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, how much she appreciated his understanding. She pulled back and saw the smirk on Draco's face.

"So you heard?" he asked.

"Yes, and I am thrilled. Thank you," she said as she drew a hand down one of his cheeks.

"Welcome. But I didn't just do it for you." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I should hope not. I would hope that you did it for our family."

"I did."

"Good," she responded.

Meta cleared her throat and quietly suggested that a shower might be in order. Draco leaned down and sniffed Ginny.

"You got that right," he told Meta. Ginny smacked him on the arm, and then took off running. Draco caught up with her as she was pulling her shirt over her head to get in the shower.

"Care if I join you?" he asked.

"I'd be upset if you didn't." She retorted and leered. Draco was taking off his shirt. Draco caught her by the waist and began pulling down her running shorts as he also pushed her into the shower stall. Ginny just laughed, kicked off her shorts, turned around, grabbed his arms, and pulled him in with her.

Draco was still asleep the next morning when Ginny woke. She quietly slipped out of bed, slipped on some slippers and went to get breakfast. She wasn't all that surprised when she saw Hetaya sitting there with a mug of steaming tea in her hands. She was also not terribly surprised to see a mug of tea sitting in front of Ginny's usual spot.

"Good morning," Hetaya said, "Sleep well?"

'Very," Ginny said, waiting for Hetaya to get to the point.

"Have a seat," Hetaya stated as she gestured for Ginny to sit down.

"Ummm- thanks. What's going on?" Ginny asked, her skin prickling in concern.

"Nothing, fear not, Ginny. Nothing bad has happened. I just wanted to speak to you…alone."

"What about?" Ginny asked.

"The child you are carrying." Hetaya sagely said.

"I'm not carrying a child."

"Oh, but you are, Ginny. And I fear for him."

"Him?" Ginny asked sounding stunned.

"Yes, him. It will be a little boy born on your birthday. Do you know why?"

"No. Why?" Ginny inquired.

"Because sometimes, Ginny, the ultimate sacrifice must be given for life."

Ginny's face lost all of its color.

"Do you understand what I am saying, dear?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

'Good. You are to tell no one. I told you, so that you will be ready. No one else must know. To tell someone may change the future too much, and that could cause unbearable consequences."

Ginny nodded and pushed her chair back. She stood up and began walking away.

"Are you all right?" Hetaya asked, real concern evident in her voice.

"I will be. Thanks…I think." Ginny said with a sad smile. She then walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. A good run, that's what she needed. Ginny began running. She was still running when Draco came outside an hour later.

"Ginny!" he called.

She didn't answer him, but just ran over to where he stood. She could see the concern in his eyes when he noticed the streaks of tears that were on her cheeks.

"Ginny," he gasped, "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Fine," she said. "Just needed to have a catharsis. Nothing more than a good cry, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" he inquired as he pulled her into a warm, tight embrace.

"Yes," she said, choking on a sob.

"Ginny!" he cried. "Please tell me what is wrong."

"I'm just afraid of losing you and Willow."

"You won't, Gin. You won't," Draco assured her.

Unfortunately, Ginny knew he was right.

Ginny was a bit less melancholy seven days later when the Muses said they could return home. She couldn't stop smiling about the way Draco kept talking about seeing Willow, putting her to bed, feeding her, and even changing diapers. Ginny knew that one wouldn't last long.

She finished packing and met Draco in the kitchen. He was already saying his farewells to the Muses when she arrived in the room. He stepped back and let her say goodbye. She said to Meta and then Adia. When she got to Hetaya, she almost couldn't stomach the look of pity she saw in Hetaya's eyes. Ginny gave her a brave smile and hugged her tight. She began crying at the words Hetaya spoke, "The future can be changed. Stay strong, I could always be wrong."

But in her heart, Ginny knew she wasn't.

She pulled back and Draco drew her close. She breathed in his scent and calmed.

With a wave, Draco and Ginny returned to Malfoy Manor. Ginny began getting violently sick as they twirled through the vortex. She was about to vomit when they stopped in their own fireplace.

"Mom! Dad! Grandma, Grandpa, they're back!" a small voice called. Standing there, with long, silky blonde hair and brown eyes, was a much older Willow Malfoy.

Ginny saw her daughter and began to collapse. She felt Draco's arms tighten on her, keeping her from crashing to the floor. Her last thought: My daughter is at least six years old!


	10. Merlin Returns: Chapter 10

For eight long months, Ginny dreamed of the Muses. In particular, she dreamed of what Hetaya had said to her. She thought about it, she fretted, she wondered about other possibilities. All in all, when each morning the sun cast its brilliant warmth on the Earth, Ginny treasured each day with Draco and Willow, believing with all her heart that her days were numbered.

She enjoyed every visit to the park. She loved every dinner, lunch, and breakfast that she spent with her family. She did her best to do everything she had ever wanted.

The family took a trip to Australia early in the pregnancy. While there, she petted a koala, Willow enjoyed the kangaroos, and Draco scuba dived at the Great Barrier Reef.

Draco and Ginny took a trip to Switzerland later in her pregnancy. While there, her cravings for chocolate finally stopped. It was a momentous occasion. It was the first time in two months that Draco was allowed to sleep through the night without a cravings request.

With only a month or so to go in her pregnancy, she begged Draco to build Willow a swing in an old tree down by the family's pond. After it was completed, they would spend most evenings out there watching Willow swing and drinking their evening tea. Some evenings, Ginny focused on Draco. Other nights, she dwelled on Willow. There were other times where she contemplated the sunset or the wind. She did everything in her power to enjoy all that she had while she still could.

It was not a sunny morning when Ginny went into labor. In fact, it was overcast and sinister looking. The grey sky shadowed everything- looking more night than day. After a couple of hours of working through the contractions alone, she finally allowed Draco to call her mother and Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny's contractions were coming closer and closer when the two women burst through the door and told Draco to get out. With a lingering look and mouthed 'I love you,' Draco left the room.

"How are you, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she bent down to have a look at Ginny's progression.

"Probably within an hour or two," Ginny wisely responded.

Madame Pomfrey clucked, "Right you are, dear. Molly, why don't you let the men know that we'll be a couple of hours or so? Thanks."

Molly nodded and headed out of the room.

"Who's here?" Ginny asked as a contraction began and she grunted loudly; her voice sounding overly gruff.

"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Willow, and Arthur- I think some of your brothers are on their way, too."

"Mmmm," was all Ginny was able to get out due to the contraction.

Molly came back into the room just as Madame Pomfrey took another look at Ginny.

"Well, ladies, we are moving along here. I'd say we're closer than we were. Good thing, right?" she jovially asked Ginny.

Ginny just nodded. All she could think about was Draco and Willow. She started to ask for her mother to go get Draco and Willow when a contraction hit, but it didn't feel normal. She gasped loudly, grunted in extreme pain, and felt consciousness start to leave her. The last thing she heard before all went black was Madame Pomfrey screaming for her mother.

Ginny would regain and lose consciousness many times over the next few hours. Every time she found consciousness again, all she could remember was the intense feeling of panic and pain- more intense than anything else in her life.

She knew that things were not going well and could sometimes hear Madame Pomfrey or her mother speaking urgently; although, it always sounded like they were a million miles away. Moments later, she would once again lose consciousness before she could grasp the entire situation.

Ginny wasn't sure how long she actually waited before opening her eyes. She just knew that she didn't want to be anywhere without her family. She finally allowed her eyes to slightly open and was aghast to see Draco standing over her with a baby in his arms.

"Draco," Ginny mumbled out, but it was enough for him to hear her.

"Ginny! Oh, Ginny! We were so worried! But you are going to be fine! The baby's fine," he quickly got out as he handed the baby to her mother. He placed a hand on her cheek and gently rubbed, "We were so worried."

Ginny couldn't believe it- she was alive!

"What happened?" she mumbled out again.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for this, Draco," Molly said, "She needs to rest up first."

"No," Ginny got out. "I want to know what happened. I should be dead!" she said as she tried to sit up.

"What?" her mother and Draco gasped out.

Ginny sighed and allowed Draco to help her sit up. When she was nestled comfortably, she continued, "When we were with the Muses, Hetaya told me that I'd have to make the ultimate sacrifice for my son."

"You knew it was a boy!" Draco exclaimed. "You thought you were going to die. Merlin's wand, that explains the other, doesn't it?" he said looking to Molly, who nodded sadly.

"Explains what?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore," Molly responded.

"Dumbledore," Ginny inquired, "What does he have to do with this?"

Draco sighed and said, "About the same time that you lost consciousness, Dumbledore lost consciousness, too. It was touch and go for you both for awhile. However, once Madame Pomfrey performed a magical cesarean. Well, Dumbledore just faded away."

"Dumbledore is dead?" Ginny gasped.

"Yes, he died at the exact moment that our son took his first breath."

"Oh," Ginny quietly responded. "So…"

"Yes," Molly stepped in here, "It is believed that Dumbledore shared his soul with your child. There was a golden light that encompassed them both and then Dumbledore faded away."

"He saved me!" Ginny exclaimed, "He saved me. Oh! He saved me and the baby to be able to defeat Merlin!" Draco pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed herself to sleep.

When she woke again hours later, Draco was letting Willow hold her knew brother while sitting in a rocking chair. He turned to look at Ginny when she slightly moved to watch the people she loved most.

"Hey," he said and sat down beside her on the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

Ginny nodded and continued to watch Willow rocking the baby.

"Think we should give him a name?" Draco asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Got any ideas?"

Willow chimed in, "Brian Draco Malfoy."

Ginny's grin got wider. "I think we have a winner!" she said as she pulled Draco close and hugged him with all that she had.

FIN


End file.
